User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blu News 8.8.14
Hello one and all and welcome to the second installment of Blu News! Oh, and it's a special one. If you read the last Blupdate, you'd know that this is the chopping block. The moment I decide which projects stay and which ones go. Like I said it's gonna be a bit of a big one, and a lot of them probably won't even involve you so you might have to do a bit of searching. But without further ado, let's begin. Chill Movie What a unique way to start. If you read the last Blupdate though, you know how this one fared. Cancelled and rather absorbed into CV1.0's revamp. Not much to say here but in retrospect this movie probably wouldn't have come into existence for quite some time and when it finally did it probably would've gotten the 2012/2013 treatment and undergone a revamp. It's probably for the best we hold out on any animation type projects. User of the Month & Character of the Month Although it's struggling to get back on its feet, I assure you User of the Month and Character of the Month will trek on, at least until early 2015. We'll see how it fares in the future. Blu-dy Rage Wow, a 2012 Rage comic based series! I wonder how it's going to do in 2014 Chill with all of it's meme based humor! Needless to say, Blu-dy Rage is out of here. Although some of it's influence maybe seen again one day... Smash King For those who don't know Smash King is an awesome fan series using Brawl's in game characters and areas as the basises for it's series. When I planned on growing my wiki I was going to make pages based off of the series but alas I've decided to keep my wiki as more of a private grounds. This doesn't mean Smash King couldn't thrive, but at the moment I have other stuff to deal with. Sorry Smash King, but your out. If I have the time one day though I will revisit you. Yeah, but seriously check out Smash King. It's on YouTube. Sonic and the Secrets Oh God, this series was /Chaos Quest/ bad. Back before I knew better I was making stuff like this piece of trash complete with bastardized canon, horrible canon X fanon, Mary-Sues, DBZ-style transformation buffs (I.E Fire Sonic 2 for example) and many more AWFUL fanfic clichés. However I see potential in this and as such Sonic and the Secrets will be getting a much better reboot. With a better name of course. It probably won't be seen for a LONG time though so don't expect news anytime soon. Adventure Time: Game Creator Oh boy. Similar to Smash King I also tried to chronicle online games. Another obviously big mistake. It's a bit too late to chronicle such a huge catalog so it's best to leave it be and just enjoy the games. The Bluriginals Blogs What'd you expect coming from this one? I've had a lot of fun making this one and it's quite recent so it's definitely staying. BTW look out for a new scrapped episode August 19th. Chill Adventure: Journey to Terraecore Canyon As said in the last Blupdate this will be merged in CV1.0's revamp. King of the Chill It's too far to back out now anyone way. As if I wanted too lol. Yeah King of the Chill is staying. BTW Round 3 has begun....be prepared. Sonic Elements Amongst many MANY projects, Sonic Elements doesn't stand out as much. Not only that but it's not mine, it's an assisting project I'm making with Apallo. Sorry buddy, but I'm just not into it as much as I used to be. Sonic Elements is getting the cut. The Butterfly Effect Damn. I gotta say I love this idea. Kudos to Boom. It may not be in my domain to say this but this project is obviously dead. I mean, Chillverse 1.0 has already been abandoned so this project would be too logically. I really do hope Boom decides to bring it back for 2.0. Apallo and Bluray: Terrors in Time What do you get when you mix? *Throwing characters non-canon to CV1.0 into the mix? Well you get an average 1.0 TP. But what happens when you add other such stuff as *Basing it's existence off a dead TP *Having Tynic and his incoherent writing on board *Putting my character in without my permission and making them an /edit/ *NOT EDITING THE PAGE IN ALMOST A YEAR?! (SEPTEMBER) YOU GET ONE OF THE ABSOLUTELY, UNDOUBTLY, NO HESITATION DROPS OF THIS ENTIRE BLU NEWS: APALLO AND BLURAY: TERRORS IN TIME. Needless to say this bug is out of here. You won't be missed. Bye~. Super Mario Chronicles Despite being on hiatus, this grand series is definitely not down for the count. Now that I finished updating a certain other project SMC is sure to be the next tackled. Video Game Heroes With fangames I'm very specific on reasons why i'm keeping a certain one or not. Such is the case with this one. While I like the concept and would gladly revisit it some day, I don't even know where to BEGIN with this other than the concept. Which itself I was very picky about. Either way there are more important things to deal with at the moment. Sorry VG Heroes. Maybe in a few years. Vector's Game I'm sorry guys. But I can't. Not because I don't have time, or it's taking up time but just it's format. Copypasting straight from EM is such a grave mistake. It's an absolute formatting mess that would take up way too much time that I could be devoting to other stuff. When I have absolutely NOTHING to do Vector's Game will get it's chance Luis in La-La Land This one is definitely staying! Well, not on wikia. It'll probably be hidden for a while until I showcase it but it definitely isn't getting scrapped. Pokémon Legends Now here's a bit of a struggle. Due to numerous progress stops I've been torn between scrapping the series and letting it die or trying harder. While Legion and I are up to it and ready to go, SS3K often talks about how he's busy enough trying to balance Chill, Frost and Timeleapt and it seems unfair push it on him. Letting Rio go was bad enough as not only did we lose an entire teammate and a girl character for the series but it felt like the team would be missing a certain dynamic. Letting SS3K go would completely destroy the team leaving it as a duo. Legion really doesn't want the series to die too. But I have to make these types of choices. And I've DEFINITELY made my decision....Pokémon Legends will... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . be getting cut. Sorry Legion. It just seems like the fairest thing to do. Alright, I'm kidding Legends will stay. But it will remain on hiatus until SS3K is finished with Timeleapt to be fair to him. Ice and Mr.Speck A remake of Isaiah and Shred's Adventures this series had the potential to fix all the problems with it's initial iteration! It was even hosted on the wider installbase of Chill. This series has it in the bag-- or so you might think. With the advent of Zay Escobar, most series he made sort've disappated into the abyss in favor of this much more fun series. While it's not my grounds to straight up cancel it, I'm definitely leaving Ice and Mr.Speck as ZE is the much better and enjoyable series to work on. Smash Ball With Smash 4 on the rise I definitely wouldn't be running out of material but do I need this sub-series of Smash? Hell yeah. Well at least in it's current state, it may always be absorbed into the other fanfic(s) if THEY aren't absorbed into each other. We'll just have to see, but we'll keep it for now Hell on Mobius Another Zay series and another Chill project that died a horrible, unfinished death. Yeah, dropping Sonic Chronicles With it's counterpart (Mario Chronicles) not down for the count, what makes you think Chronicles is down for the count? Yeah, Lost World was devastating but it doesn't mean I'll quit loving Sonic. Chronicles stays. Council of 4 Absorbed into CV1.0's potential remake (if that's OK with Apallo). Talkplay Tales Speaking of absorbing this one is DEFINITELY going into CV1.0's revamp. No need to keep it around as it's own thing or editing the old versions of it. That's like trying to make art out of old moldy thrown out garbage. You just don't Super Smash Bros. Adventures Do I still find purpose in this fic? Yeah. While I'm a bit tempted to merge it with Smash Ball it'd be best to keep them so I have lots of universes to flesh out ideas. Besides, I love conceptualizing stuff for this one. It definitely gets to stay. All 4 U It's like, way too late to back. The game is releasing in little over a month. Time to buckle down and show my love for Smash with some true documentation. TTATOME Wiki If you guys didn't get the memo in the first Blupdate, TTATOME Wiki has been handed over to another devoted fan. So scrapped. Nightmare in Mobius! No. This idea is just. No. Non-canon spin-off at best. Leave. Fatal Loss In retrospect while this was sort've funny it's been on hiatus for FAR too long for my interests to still be peaked. Bye Fatal Loss. thx for decimating incest though, kudos to that tho. Chill Sonic Fanon Tournament While I was initially just gonna outright scrap this, I'm instead going to integrate it into Chillverse 1.1. So yeah. Go nuts. Zay Escobar QUIT ZE? ARE YOU MAD?! AHAHAHAH Alright but seriously ZE is a no-brainer, definitely staying. Sorry for the lack of updates though. I've been working on a bit of a long one, Apallo just writes scripts since he's scared of artistic talent memes, Zay is just throwing up concepts at the moment, Legion is slow and Zex just makes sure Shabba isn't bastardized. ZE should be back in swing soon. Zatch Bell ANOTHER attempt in growing my wiki that needless to say failed was the making an entirely accurate page for the titular protagonist, Zatch Bell. At the moment much more important stuff is to be dealt with and as such Zatch is gonna have to get cut. Video Game Journies Not much to say on this one: it's staying. Rayman Rising Being my only Rayman series left I'd rather not drop it, especially since it's concepts are done. All I need to do is get Legends so I'm up to date on the series and writing can begin. Mobius Masters Don't remember what this is? Well most of you probably remember it as "The Biggest Mobius Survivor Island". The new name suggests a reboot and yes it is! Well was. Since the advent of Total Drama, I've had an absolute LOVE for vote-off/elimination series but since the advent of 2014 I've learned that relying on Chill to constantly update stuff is a grave mistake and basically sentences the series to death. I DEFINITELY want to revisit it one day, but maybe when I find more reliable people to RP with. Either that or everyone else didn't have as huge a boner for eliminaton shows as I do. Probably a mix of both. Crash Adventures Other than Rayman Rising, CB:A was my last updated series and BOY was it a big update basically planning out the last few planned arcs of the series. CB:A is fresh and nearly ready to start. Pokémon Wild Yes, but it'll probably be in need of a revamp due to the fact some of it's episodes TRULY belong in another series' of mines. Classic Chaos Sadly, this one shares the same fate as Vector's Game but I have a much bigger attachment to this one as I actually participated in it. Sadly EM formats in such an awkward way on wikia leading this gem to be left in the rough. Sigh... Bluray's Bad Fur Daze Oh boy Bluray's Bad Fur Daze! An entire series with the main character being Blu, one of CV1.0's most liked characters! Too bad I see no purpose for it anymore due to delays and CV2.0's very existence. Sorry. Sonic Evolution An RPG? An RPG that hasn't been updated in months? And a /fangame/ WOWZERS. Couple that with the fact I have no interest and you get the idea. Bye. Console Clash While it's had some struggles establishing it's world, Console Clash definitely isn't going anywhere. I like it a lot Chao Life A cute little series, but seeing how LITTLE the fanbase acknowledges Chao (despite begging for Chao Garden in newer installments) and how it'd only involve 2/3 users, Chao Life has to be scrapped. Maybe as a spin-off episode of CV2.0 AT BEST but until then this is just CANCELLED. Crash Bandicoot Typing the same thing over and over can get monotonous. Check Zatch Bell's section Digital Voyage Another thing I have no jurisdiction on and am cutting off. Why? It was a completely confusing /mess/ it had more continuity confusion than CV1.0 itself. Absolutely disgusting. Gurahk is really busy with life now too meaning he can barely edit as is. Maybe if Apallo revamps you and makes you more coherent for CV2.0 I'll reinvest. But I'm jumping ship. IT'S A CV1.0 THING TOO MAKING IT COMPLETELY IRRELEVANT. Seriously. Just...ugh. Sonic neXt Just because it hasn't been heard of in a bit, doesn't mean it's getting dropped. Sonic neXt is still in the running; don't worry. If only I could watch Sonic X dubbed and subbed to get a strong grasp on the series... Super Smash Bros. Generations We've reached my last Smash fic! This one definitely stays as it chronicles the "canon" storyline of Smash including Subspace Emmissary. Kirby of the Stars Definitely not skipping. It's like the non-official sister series of Mario and Sonic Chronicles! Chaos Quest WOOHOO, CHAOS QUEST. THE BIG ONE. Though I stated a reboot earlier is this really a series everyone wants to see rekindled and given a second chance? Well of freaking course they're part of the reason it's reboot exists. Chaos Quest continues on. Serenity Showdown Serenity Showdown was conceived during my Xiaolin Showdown phase (not to say I no longer like it) and phases pass. Serenity Showdown is one of those that just can't compete with the higher up projects and as such is getting cut. Though it's concept of collecting all the Celestial Lucem will probably be carried over, if not by me by someone else. Roblox Rampage This one is one of those series that has had snail pace updating and stays on hiatus for long periods of time, sort've like Pokémon Legends. I'm keeping it around however as it still has tons of unique concepts that can utilized. Pokémon: Legendary Encounters Despite COUNTLESS delays, I'm still going to give this series a shot. It has it's basic set up and outline planned out too, so at this point it's a bit too late to turn back. Today I should give everyone the basic outline for our first TP. Tomorrow on TP wiki btw. Righteous Quest Oh boy another attempt in growing my wiki, AKA Zatch, Crash and Smash King. Onlife I dunno considering how it was just updated /today/...yeah Onlife is cancelled still ongoing. PokéQuest Initially the fate of this series was decided very quickly. I was going to keep this adventurous series but then I looked. Isn't it possible to import some of it's ideas into other series? Well, yes but it'd take some modifying. After a while of looking at this series though I decided to keep it around and give it a shot for just a little longer. SonicphotoX Studios See Righteous Quest. Kirby Universe There was a time I worked on this series religiously pumping out concepts for volumes and chapters and such. Mind you this was at school during times I wasn't working. I haven't worked on the series in a bit and looking back...I'd still like to. It looks like tons of fun and I'd love to continue on with it. Apallo & the Lights of Mobius While I have shown a bit of a resistance torwards fangames today I'll be sticking with Apallo and the Lights of Mobius. It's the first of its series and starts out simple, and quite frankly game I prefer over Sonic Evolution and Sonic Elements Elevator Onslaught Another dead CV1.0 RP. This one is so dead it didn't even start and could easily be passed off as a 2.0 RP. It's /that/ dead. Needless to say it's getting the axe. Though I wouldn't mind if it was revamped into a 2.0 episode Class of Smash What can I say? Even I'm a sucker for the old School Au. Keeping. The L.O.G Conspiracy Wow, another dead RP. WHAT ARE THE ODDS. God I really love this idea though. I'm probably gonna keep it for 2.0 and not 1.1 with a bit of revamping. So yeah dying but absorbed into 2.0 Tanoshimi Though I have absolutely NO idea what's going on with the project I'm standing by it. It's not competing with any other fangame and not obstructing anything so I have no reason to cut it. Carry on. SEGA vs. Capcom I don't get into Chill fighting game projects too often as I know that though they probably won't make it past the concept stage and will most likely just clutter space on your project list. This however is my only fighting game and as such it'd only be reasonable to keep it. Right? Well I've decided to drop it. Why? Well while I liked the project a lot at first I was quickly off put by some of the decisions made. When it comes to big crossover games like this I've been spoiled by something I've come to love: the Sakurai Principle. The principle that main characters (be they, antagonists or protagonists) always get in first with a few exceptions. This Principle makes it so that quality control is kept and random characters like say, Geno or Skull Kid aren't just thrown in the mix. When I see the six main(ish) Sonic characters (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, Amy and Shadow) that's all fine and good, it'd be nice to stop there. But then I see the obviously creator biased inclusion of Blaze and Vector, two less than important and unnecessary characters I just stop in my tracks. Yes put in these two over someone who's been more important to the series like Cream or Metal. That isn't my only problem no, no, no. While Sonic got /8/ characters, Alex Kidd had to struggle to get 1'''. Alex Kidd got tons of hate and bias and barely made it in himself which is really ashame. It's bad enough when SEGA themselves has an overabundance of Sonic but when you do it yourself and let your nasty bias leak into your work it's absolutely unacceptable. Just because I don't particularly like a character/their series doesn't mean I'd want them cut to satisfy my own view. It's supposed to be celebrating SEGA and Capcom, not your boner for a certain series. Even then tons of characters are missed such as Samba De Amigo, Space Channel, NiGHTs, Shenmue, Yakuza, /STREETS OF RAGE/ (A BEAT 'EM UP /MADE/ FOR FIGHTING GAMES), Shinobi and many others. SEGA doesn't even '''own Bayonetta, they published the first one and only on 360 and PS3. All of these characters missed for Wild Woody (coming from Zay obviously), shoe-horned creator's pet characters, Sonic twice (Classic Sonic) and... Nazo!? A fan charater. Really? Yeah sure he was in Sonic X's pilot but what are you gonna draw from him? Of COURSE they'll have to take inspiration from Nazo Unleashed bringing Sonic's character total to 10 out of the 23 planned. BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE! Gotta let favoritism take control ONE MORE TIME and include Silver because I like him! 11/23 of the planned SEGA characters were Sonic characters and Apallo accuses SEGA of oversaturating Sonic in crossovers. Really? That's a ".5" away from being half of SEGA's roster. Absolutely disgusting. That's just SEGA too, the Mega Man section is also filled with obvious bias. Normal Mega Man isn't even there in ANY capacity instead jacking off Starforce, Battle Network, Zero, X, Legends and oh my god i think this is everyone EXCEPT classic. Strange. Might as well go all the way. At least have balance and take the protag or an important character from each franchise but NOPE. He takes two characters from Battle Network, two from Starforce, 1 from all the rest and leaves Classic there despite complaining about Capcom ignoring classic. And the same thing goes on in the stages where Sonic and Mega Man are violently over representated leaving the other franchises with 1 or 2 stages if you're lucky. Not to mention even story mode specific stages were getting more love than the actual franchises. God, this is the perfect example of a fan wish-fufillment with a mix of the original companies B.S that we often complain about. I want to distance my self FAR away from this project with the way it's going. Okay? There. Rant over. Joketasm After that last section let's mellow out for a bit. I legit dropped this in the last Blupdate get out of here. Cyber Mario 64 Here's another one! Here's a scenario: take Mario and his elements...and put them in the interne-- stop right there and with how the internet works you could see how this plot had problems with Mario's family friendly persona. Cyber Mario 64 is out the door, though I'll probably try to adapt it into Legion and I's Mario Fan Series (which is still on btw) with a parody of the internet and all of it's glory rather than and outright version of the internet Video Game Adventures It's basically Journies fanon counterpart, it's definitely staying. Although I do wish I could come up with a better name... Shrek SuperSlam And so we've reached our last project! Shrek SuperSlam is obvious attempted wiki development backwash of the likes of Zatch Bell, Crash Bandicoot and Smash King. Though it may come as a suprise to you I'll actually be keeping this one. Documenting on SuperSlam shouldn't be hard at all. It's a game I really like regardless so why not. It barely gets any recognition anyway like many other games. That's probably the direction I should take with my wiki: working on stuff I really feel passionate about instead of trying to force it like with Crash and Zatch. Yeah... And with that...it's ogre.... Verdict In short: Staying #User of the Month #Character of the Month #Sonic and the Secrets #The Bluriginals Blogs #King of the Chill #Super Mario Chronicles #Luis in La-La Land #Pokémon Legends #Smash Ball #Sonic Chronicles #Super Smash Bros. Adventures #All 4 U #Zay Escobar #Video Game Journies #Rayman Rising #Crash Bandicoot: Adventures #Pokémon Wild #Console Clash #Sonic neXt #Super Smash Bros. Generations #Kirby of the Stars #Chaos Quest #Roblox Rampage #Pokémon: Legendary Encounters #Onlife #PokéQuest #Kirby Universe #Apallo and the Lights of Mobius #Class of Smash #Tanoshimi #Mario Fan Series #VG Adventures #Shrek SuperSlam Going #Chill Movie #Blu-dy Rage #Smash King #Adventure Time Game Creator #Chill Adventure: Journey to Terraecore Canyon #Sonic Elements #The Butterfly Effect #Apallo and Bluray: Terrors in Time #Video Game Heroes #Vector's Game #Ice & Mr.Speck #Hell on Mobius #Council of 4 #Talkplay Tales #TTATOME Wiki #Nightmare in Mobius #Fatal Loss #Chill Sonic Fanon Tournament #Zatch Bell #Mobius Masters #Classic Chaos #Bluray's Bad Fur Daze #Sonic Evolution #Chao Life #Crash Bandicoot #Digital Voyage #Serenity Showdown #Righteous Quest #SonicphotoX Studios #Elevator Onslaught #The L.O.G Conspiracy #SEGA vs. Capcom #Joketasm #Cyber Mario 64 And so my projects were nearly halfed that day. Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day. Upp, but before I go: Miscellaneous Chillverse 1.1 Hey all! Chillverse 1.0's reboot is getting a page so be sure to check it out and keep up with all of the latest updates. It's still underconstruction however, so be wary of unfinished bios and such. Chillverse 2.0 With Dokuro reapproved for CV2.0, it's about time I give you the run down on her. Let's start. Dokuro will remain and angelic fox though she won't hail from the future. While I have no plots planned for her at the moment none of them will be based on the source material. In fact the only thing she'll really retain from the source material is her slight airheadedness and design inspiration. Dokuro will be a joyous angel who, while a bit airheaded isn't completely ignorant or stupid (not to say the source materials was stupid). She no longer wields the one hit killing Excalibolg but rather the Haven Staff, an angelic styled weapon which thrives off of purity. Dokuro, while primarily pure of heart does have her moments of weakness such as around food (in particular sandwiches and meats) as well as still being prone to easily being angered or embarassed. Like previously stated she's normally bouncy and happy, but a bit dimwitted, such as not yet understanding sarcasm and not being as sharp as the others (when it comes to stuff like humor). She also holds grudges and doesn't trust people who've wronged her in the past despite that not being "angelic of her to do". I hope Dokuro's improvements will make her a more stable and enjoyable character to interact with. also reviving people with angel powers is fucking gone. just go. get out of here. leave. Blu's Brawl Pics Let's end off with some more Brawl pics. Blu's Brawl Pics 43.jpg|(9/10/11) Even Chaos Control isn't enough to slowdown Super Sonic style! Blu's Brawl Pics 44.jpg|(9/10/11) I'm starting to feel like Ganondorf has a fetish for thrashing Ness. Blu's Brawl Pics 45.jpg|(11/26/11) Meowth is such a weirdo. He's in this alliance with Ness /for the stickers/. Seriously? Blu's Brawl Pics 46.jpg|(11/26/11) New Su-pear pillar Weavile Bros. Blu's Brawl Pics 47.jpg|(11/26/11) Subspace has made Red so biased. Look at him tossing a ball to Lucas. Either that or he's scared (or trying to capture) Kyogre. Blu's Brawl Pics 48.jpg|(11/26/11) Snorlax is trying too hard to impress his son. He literally sat on a hedgehog. Poor guy... Blu's Brawl Pics 49.jpg|(11/26/11) Sonic the Hedgehog, a recolor OC, a random level 5 Torchic, Princess Zelda and Ike all take on Groudon in an epic battle. Blu's Brawl Pics 50.jpg|(11/26/11) Ho-Oh takes Ike and Sheik to a better place. A land where the Ho-Oh's of Earth's past flourish as fallen phoenixes and await the next generation Ho-Oh. Blu's Brawl Pics 51.jpg|(11/27/11) Snorlax and the wife take a break from their kids and life. Too bad their fatasses will probably decimate the ship. Blu's Brawl Pics 52.jpg|(11/27/11) I took the same pic from a different angle because for some reason, I thought in the future I'd forget that it was two Snorlax. Weird. Blu's Brawl Pics 53.jpg|(11/27/11) Legendary Encounter!!: The Wish Maker Jirachi! Blu's Brawl Pics 54.jpg|(11/27/11) So my brother and I took pics of his Lucario and my Ness battling in between two spikes in a custom stage to see who was the better Smasher as a sort've joke and well..yeah Ness got slammed into spikes brutally impaling him. Blu's Brawl Pics 55.jpg|(11/27/11) Best 2 out of thre-- AND getting his hand slammed on the upper ceiling while Lucario balances for life. Blu's Brawl Pics 56.jpg|(11/27/11) AND slamming Ness down for maximum pain. I won the match but still I have never been so unlucky in Brawl in my entire life. Category:Blog posts